In a gas turbine engine, to maximize efficiency the turbine blade tip is positioned as close as possible to the interior of the static shroud surrounding the blade tips. However, although the clearance between the tip of the blades and the surrounding shroud is kept to a minimum, some of the gas on the pressure side tends to leaks over the blade tip to the suction side, thereby resulting in a loss since the leaking gas does not do any work. So called squealer tips attempt to reduce tip leakage because of the tip recess presence and additionally by blowing cooling air in the tip region of the blade, but room for improvement remains. It is thus desirable to further improve turbine blade design.